An unexpected turn
by Lucifeeer
Summary: When Hermoine Granger the 'Know-it-all Mudblood' is chosen as Head Girl along with Head Boy Draco Malfoy 'Sex-God Pureblood' things can take an unexpected turn, especially when they have to share a bathroom...Lemons future chappys
1. Chapter 1

HPOV  
"Its to bloody cold out here" Complained Draco.  
"Oh don't be such a wuss its fine!" I snapped back, I was getting extremely pissed by Draco's complaining. They had only been patrolling for 10 minutes and it wasn't even that cold!  
"Stupid mudblood can't feel the cold" He murmured. I could feel myself bubble with fury, couldn't he at least be creative, he had used 'Mudblood" for the past 6 years and 1 month and it is driving me insane! I mean we were Head Boy and Girl so shouldn't he be smart enough to think of a new name for her other than 'Mudblood', 'Granger' or 'Know-it-all-bookworm' although I had been using 'Ferret' for a long time... any way back to the subject! I HATE Draco-I'm OH so amazing- Malfoy, he is so... so, so hmmm how do I explain aha, arrogant and up-himself!  
"Watcha' thinking" He asked... curiously? No he couldn't be interested in me... Could he?  
"About you" I replied without thinking how he might take that.  
"Oh. Realllllly I never knew you loved me but then again every girl loves me, even a few boys..." He silently chuckled to himself, while smirking that infamous smirk.  
"NO. Not like that! Aghh. I don't like you-"  
"I know you love me. I get it. I get it"

I stared at him blankly "I don't like you OR love you, thank you very much, I was actually thinking about how you can't seem to think of another name for me than 'Mudblood', 'Granger' or 'Know-it-all-bookworm'."  
"Hmmm what about... Frizzy hairs a good one"  
"Used that before"  
"Bucktooth?"  
"Don't have them anymore since year 4. See" I opened my mouth enough to show him my top teeth.  
"Hmmm, what then?"  
I shrugged my shoulders "I dunno"  
"Oh I know!" Then he smirked again "Sweetheart!" He yelled, the noise echoing of the walls.  
"WHAT?!" I stared at him with my mouth open and eyes open like an owls.

He chuckled loudly, his whole body shaking until he had tears in his eyes and he finally stopped. Then he smirked at me AGAIN! What was with him and smirking? And did he do it consciously or did it just happen? "That's what I'm going to call you for the rest of the year!"  
"B- b-bu-but WHY?! You hate me as much as I hate you!" I stuttered.  
"Yes. Yes I do hate you. Buuuttt calling you that will annoy you ALOT! Won't it?" He smiled almost... genuinely...?

I stood there staring at him, mouth open wider than I thought humanly possible! "I hate you. Did you know that?" I spoke calmly but inside I was crying dry tears at the humiliation that was going to happen to me because of his new... nick...name. But why would he humiliate himself like that I mean surely it would embarrass him to. Wouldn't It?

"Oh la-la new romance between... no surely? It couldn't be could it? Granger and... Malfoy?!" laughed Peeves.  
"Arghh Peeves what are you doing here? The Bloody Barron won't be happy!" I said at the same time as Malfoy said "WHAT?! Were not together! We are patrolling thank you very much"

"Oh. I'm suuuureee that you're not dating -cackle- and for the Bloody Barron, Oh well. At least I got some -cackle- juicy -cackle- news!"He almost screamed. As he flew of I heard him say something that sounded like "Malfoy and Granger would really make a good looking couple..."

HPOV  
"Oh thank Merlin! Patrols are over. Yay. It was absolutely horrible! Why did it have to be with Draco?" I whined in the comfort of Gryffindor common room to Ginny.  
"Well you are Head Girl, so you should be responsible!" Ginny _chuckled_.  
She _chuckled_ at _me_! Well I'd like to see her make it through 4 hours with Draco-I keep a list of every girl I've dated!-Malfoy! I would be completely amazed if she could.  
"Well anyways. Where were we? Oh that's right! So what did Peeves do? Ya' know to annoy you so much?"She asked.  
"Well first of all, he thought that Draco and I were sneaking out together or something then when Malfoy said that we weren't he didn't believe us! I'm so telling the Bloody Barron!"  
"You! And Malfoy! Ha! Fuuuny!"  
"Yeah well, Draco also went bloody crazy!" I shuddered at the thought.  
"Wadda' ya' mean?"  
"Well he was complaining about the cold and I said that it wasn't cold, right, so he muble 'Stupid mudblood can't even feel the cold' and I got annoyed cause' he always calls me mudblood so I told him to think of a new nickname and he thought of 'Frizzy hair' and 'Bucktooth' but I said no to them so he said. Get ready. Sweetheart!"  
"No really. He didn't. Did he?!" She all but screamed.  
"Yes really. He did. And he is going to call me that in public! In front of every one!"  
"Oh I feel bad for you!" She laughed loudly.  
"Oh shut it Ginny!" She laughed _again_.

DPOV  
"Well was patrolling fun? Asked Blaise.  
"It was actually" I smirked.  
"Really? But I thought it was with Granger"  
"Oh, it was."  
"Ok... I'm officially confused now!"  
"Well I had fun but I don't think she did!" I chuckled to myself.  
"What did you do to her?!" His eyes bugged out.  
"Well I was talking about the cold and she said 'Oh don't be such a wuss it's fine!' (Insert girly voice there) and I said 'Stupid mudblood can't feel the cold' and she got annoyed that I always call her 'Mudblood', 'Granger' or 'Know-it-all' so she told me to think of a new name. I thought of a couple but she said no to them. Then I had this great name for her that would annoy her so much she would be to shocked to hex me let alone hurt me!"  
"Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"The name idiot...!" He said in a 'duh' voice.  
"Oh right! The name I have decided to call Granger is-"  
"Oh Drakieee!" Screamed Pansy in her fake high nasally voice that sent shivers down my back "I've been looking for you eveeery where! Where have you been?" She continued.  
"Patrolling" I said through me teeth "Where else did you think?"  
"Well... You have been eyeing that blonde that sits in front of you in charms, so I thought..." She let her sentence hang in the air.  
"Oh don't be so stupid Pansy! What do you want anyway?" I almost screamed.  
"I was thinking we could go to hogsmeade together on Saturday?"  
"Unfortunetly(Insert sarcasm there) I'm going with Blaise. Aren't I Blaise?"  
"Huh? Oh yes. Right. Were going together" Blaise backed-up my lie. Thank the lord he wasn't going with some bimbo!  
"Oh. Well... I guess I will ask someone else then... Doesn't matter" Pansy said in a truly dissapointed voice.  
"Okay. You can go now" Blaise said obviously pissed that we didn't finish our conversation.  
"Yes Pansy we were talking"  
After Pansy had left Blaise re-started our conversation.  
"So what was the name you gave her?"  
"Ah right. I decided to call her.." I paused for a dramatic effect and he sighed in annoyance "Sweetheart" I couldn't help but crack into a grin.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Thats what she said"  
"Why though?"  
"Because it will annoy her ALOT!"  
"Ahh. I see your point" I smirked.

HPOV  
I woke up with the usual morning groginess. It had been a hot night last night so I was wearing a loose top that bearly covered my nickers (wasn't wearing boxers).

I went into the conjoined bathroom that I shared with Malfoy.

I half pulled up my top **(Undressing for shower) **when I heard someone clear there throat.I quickly turned around in shock towards the noise.

Oh shit!

I dropped my shirt as quickly as possible realising that I hadn't locked the door. "Well well what's going on here then Sweetheart?"  
"Malfoy. What do you want? And don't call me 'Sweetheart'!"  
"I can call you whatever I want. And I was just about to have a shower"  
"Well I'm having one first"  
"Fine go ahead. And whats with the new pjs'. Is there someone else in that room too?"He smirked.  
"It was hot last night. And NO defiantly NOT! Now go I'm having my shower"  
"Look I said you could have first shower but that won't stop me from waiting in here!" He laughed.  
"Oh, you perve!" Then he cracked up. "You're actually going to stay aren't you?"  
"Mmhhhmm" I shook my head at him in disgust got into the shower taking my clothes of there and started the water, putting it as high as I could so the room would steam up and I could get out and get my towel without him seeing me.

When the room was nice and steamed up I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel.  
"Looking good there Sweetheart" Damn he saw me!  
"Shut it and at least get out so I can get changed!"  
"Fine, but hurry up. I want to shower sooner or later!" And with that he left.

I changed into my robes. This year I had decided to pretty myself up a bit so I wore a smaller skirt and a tight fitting top. I also wore a bit of makeup just a bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and I straightened my hair. But today was a Saturday so I was wearing a casual top with a picture of a cute cartoon panda on it.

DPOV  
I woke up quite happy. I had had a good night last night.

I walked into the bathroom and was shocked to find that it was occupied. With a half naked Hermione Granger... I cleared my throat to draw her attention and she spun around towards me showing me her flat, smooth, creamy coloured stomach and just a small hint of her large full breasts. Probably a great shag.

She dropped her shirt. _Damn_.  
"Well well what's going on here then Sweetheart?" I asked.  
"Malfoy. What do you want? And don't call me 'Sweetheart'!" She said through her teeth.  
"I can call you whatever I want. And I was just about to have a shower"  
"Well I'm having one first"  
"Fine go ahead. And what's with the new pjs'. Is there someone else in that room too?" I smirked amused but also wondering.  
"It was hot last night. And NO defiantly NOT! Now go I'm having my shower"  
"Look I said you could have first shower but that won't stop me from waiting in here!"  
"Oh, you perve!" Then I cracked up. "You're actually going to stay aren't you"  
"Mmhhhmm" She shook her head at me in disgust got into the shower.

When the room was extremely steamed up she got out of the shower and grabbed a towel.  
"Looking good there Sweetheart" I didn't actually see her but I wanted to annoy her more.  
"Shut it and at least get out so I can get changed!"  
"Fine, but hurry up. I want to shower sooner or later!" And with that I left.  
About 10 minutes later she came out fully dressed in a short skirt and a tight top with a cute panda on it. Damn! She looked _sexy. _Can't believe I never noticed she was so ho-

_No. Stop Draco, you do NOT like her!  
Bu-_  
_NO!_

I sighed in defeat and started taking in the rest of her. She had straightened her hair somehow and was wearing a little bit of makeup but not caked on like Pansy's.

_Okay. Now you _have_ to admit she is hot. _**H-O-T!**  
_But she's a mudblo-_  
_Who gives a fuck? Look at her!_  
_Okay. Okay, I admit, she does look okay! _I smirked inwardly at my small victory.

As I went into the shower I realised that my 'Sweetheart' had left her underwear in here. Had she noticed? Should I go give them to her? No. I finally decided. That would be too nice; instead I'd hide them in my room just to annoy her! Oh I'm pure evil!

After I was dressed and ready, I started walking into the common room to find 'Sweetheart' sitting with the Weasels sister, chatting about something or another. So I decided to listen in.

"Oh, Hermione. I think I love him!" The red head screamed.  
"But Ginny. You've only been dating since the start of this year! It's only been a bit more than a month! Bloody hell" Hermione answered back amused.  
"But he's so charming! And handsome. And nice. And smart. And much, much more!"  
"Whatever you say Ginny" she mumbled.  
"Well if we can't talk about my love life than we can talk about yours!" Weaselbee said sounding rather happy. I leaned in closer unconsciously.  
"Ginny. I have no love life! You know that!"  
"Oh really"  
"Yes"  
"Oh come on! Sharing a common room with the 'Slytherin Sex God' must have done something to you!"  
"Look. I admit he is sort of hot"  
"I knew it! But admit the fact that you want to shag him" Weaslebee smirked.  
"EWW! NO WAY! He may be hot but I still hate him!" She screamed.  
"Whatever. Come on. Or we won't get a carriage to Hogsmeade!"  
"Ok" And they both set off to Hogsmeade.

HPOV

Oh shit. Shitedy shit shit. FUCK!

My underwear! What if Draco found it! Then I'd be doomed. Well atleast I wasn't having my periods! Or then I'd be completely dead.

_Maybe he won't find them.  
Offcourse he will!  
Maybe-maybe not.  
Oh shut it!_

But my train of thoughts were interrupted by a small red head jumping on the chair.

"Oh Hermione! Dean is amazing" she glowed happily.  
"I'm sure he is" I played along.  
"Oh, Hermione. I think I love him!" The red head screamed.  
"But Ginny. You've only been dating since the start of this year! It's only been a bit more than a month! Bloody hell" I answered back amused.  
"But he's so charming! And handsome. And nice. And smart. And much, much more!"  
"Whatever you say Ginny" I mumbled.  
"Well if we can't talk about my love life than we can talk about yours!" Ginny said sounding rather happy. I leaned further away unconsciously.  
"Ginny. I have no love life! You know that!"  
"Oh really"  
"Yes"  
"Oh come on! Sharing a common room with the 'Slytherin Sex God' must have done something to you!"  
"Look. I admit he is sort of hot" I blushed bright red at this comment.  
"I knew it! But admit the fact that you want to shag him" Ginny smirked.  
"EWW! NO WAY! He may be hot but I still hate him!" I screamed.  
"Whatever. Come on. Or we won't get a carriage to Hogsmeade!"  
"Ok" And we both set off to Hogsmeade.

*

When we got to Hogsmeade we walked to The Three Broomsticks to have a drink with Harry and Ron. We both ordered Butterbeers and the boys ordered FireWhiskeys.

"So what's been happening?" asked Harry.  
"Oh nothing much" I replied.  
"Yeah not too much" Ginny also said.  
"Right..." Ron put in.

After another 10 minutes of silence and drinking Ginny squealed "Hermione! We have to buy dresses!"  
"What for?"  
"The Winter Dance. Duh!"  
"But that's weeks away! It isn't even planned!" Unfortunately Draco and I had to plan it with the help of a few prefects.  
"But all the dresses will be gone if we don't get them now!" There was no point arguing with a female Weasley!  
"Oh. All right"

When we reached the store it was stocked with clothes! They were everywhere! "Hermione look at them!"  
"It's hard not to!"  
"Come on let's have a proper look then!" and she ran to on rack to another.

"Hello can I help you?" asked a shop assistant.  
"Yes please" I answered "I need a dress that will bring attention to me, ya' know what I mean?"  
"I think I have just the dress!" she smiled and led me to a corner.

*

"OH MY GOD! Hermione that dress is amazing!" Ginny squealed in delight.  
"Thanks Ginny. But I don't think it looks good on me..." I murmured. Sure, the dress was _really_ nice but I was ugly and I just made the dress look bad...  
"Na-uh you look amazing in that dress!" she glowed happily "You should but it!"  
"Ok..." I agreed.

I walked over to the counter and payed for the dress and we left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chappy took me a while to update and I don't know why, probably because I'm too busy reading other peoples stories than writing my own...**

**I do not own Harry Potter nor shall I ever... ******** I'm just stealing it for funsies! **_**Now let's hope the J.K. Rowling doesn't find me... **_**If you guys want lemons then review me and tell me or tell me not to put them in there! If people don't tell me what they want when it comes to lemons then they shall be added anyways! **

DPOV

When they both left the common room I came out of my hiding spot.

_Slytherin Sex God, hey? I like that name!  
It does suit you!  
Yes it does, doesn't it?  
Time for me to go now! And time for you to set off to Hogsmeade!_

*

When I arrived and Hogsmeade I walked up to Blaise "Hey Blaise"  
"Hey Draco. So what are we doing today?" he asked.  
"Not sure. We can go to The Three Broomsticks if you want"  
"Yeah sure. I feel like some firewhiskeys!"  
"Of course you do! You always feel like alcohol!"  
"Oh shut it!"  
"Whatever"  
"Come on lets go" and we started walking towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Nice and warm in here" Blaise said when we entered The Three Broomsticks.  
"Yeah, it is nice" I mumbled "C'mon let's sit there" I pointed out a booth.  
"So... Any nice girls hit your bed lately" asked Blaise, he always talked about sex and girls. It drove me insane!  
"None, actually"  
"Really?! Why?" he asked stunned.  
"Because of 'Sweetheart'! She doesn't like it" I replied bluntly.  
"So? It's not like you have to do what she tells you to do, that job has been taken by Pot-head and the Weasel"  
"Yeah I know, but she can be mean" I said remembering that horrible day.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Hun. This way" I mumbled into her ear leading her towards my room. It was almost 11:00 o'clock and I had thought Hermione was asleep... obviously not!  
"Ok" said the blond bimbo who's name I could not remember.  
"Malfoy!" I heard a loud scream come from behind me._

"_What?!"  
"What is she doing here?"  
"Who's she is she your girlfriend? I hope she not I want you!" I heard little miss blondy say.  
"Never would I touch a mudblood!" I mumbled in her ear.  
"Well Malfoy? Answer me!"  
"She is my..." I hesitated. What was she? "...friend?"  
"Oh. Riiiight. I'm sure of that!" she bubbled with fury "I want her out. Now!" then the little bitch sent a hex at me!_

_And I had never had a girl in my bed since..._

_End flashback_

"By the look on your face it was bad!" he laughed. Then I punched him! Then I laughed at him. "That hurt!" he mumbled to himself.

That's when she entered. With her little ginger haired girl-friend, **(like friends not dating!)** the pot-head and the weasel. My little _Sweetheart. _Oh this will be fun! "Hey Sweetheart how ya' going?" I called over to her. She looked around bemused then spotted me and blushed but then she glared with an intense force might I add. Let's hope there isn't a hole in my head!

"What do you want Ferret?" she said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh just wondering how you were" I said innocently.  
"Oh shut it Malfoy! Go fuck Pansy!" she said then looked away embarrassed by her public out-burst. "Come on let's sit over here" she said pointing to the furthest free spot from me.  
"Why was he calling you that?" I thought I heard Weasel say.  
"I will tell you later!"

HPOV

We had met up with Harry and Ron and decided to go to The Three Broomsticks .

I was talking to Ginny when I heard that horrible voice ring in my ears "! "Hey Sweetheart how ya' going?" he called over to me. I looked around confused then spotted _him_ and blushed but then I glared.

"What do you want Ferret?" I said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh just wondering how you were" he said in an innocent voice.  
"Oh shut it Malfoy! Go fuck Pansy!" I said then looked away embarrassed by my public out-burst. "Come on let's sit over here" I said pointing to the furthest free spot from him.  
"Why was he calling you that?" Ron asked.  
"I will tell you later!" I stormed off to the booth sitting between Harry and Ginny. I had no doubt that Ginny had told Harry everything. Why can't they just get together?!

"Hermione? Hermione?! You there?" Ron called to me, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Huh?" I mumbled.  
"Why was Malfoy calling you 'Sweetheart'" he asked.  
"Ginny will explain" I looked over to Ginny and she nodded.  
"Well it all started when..." I let her voice trail off not caring what she said. Why did he have to call me that?! In front of my friends? I mean sure I knew it was going to happen! But why now? Oh, he was so getting it!

I was pulled out of my reverie when Ginny nudged me "Come on Mione' lets go shopping we still need to buy shoes and decoration for our dresses!" She smiled happily.  
My eyes widened in horror "Please. No! This will take hours. Longer then dress shopping! No!" I screamed. It would take longer because everything would have to match the dress and there was more to buy! But as I have said before –and will say it again- there was no point arguing with a female Weasley!

*

"Hey Mione'! Which pair?" Ginny asked, holding up a 2 pairs of shoes. One pair was red to match body of her dress and the other pair was gold to match the trim of the dress.  
"Hmmm... Gold! You don't want to over red yourself!" I joked.  
"Have you picked out your shoes yet?" she asked.  
"Not yet. I'm choosing out of these 3 pairs" She looked at them critically.  
"Hmmm. There all very nice..." she mused then pointed out 2. One was a white-glass pair with gold riming and the other was white-glass pair with black riming both very alike but different at the same time "Out of them two" she declared.

*

After about 40 minutes we decided to go with the black riming (Yes. _40_ _minutes_) because it matches my dress much better. "Defiantly! That will look great with the dress!" Ginny squealed.  
"What now?" I asked.  
"Hmmm... Jewellery!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the jewellery store.

"Drakieee! Which pair of earrings?" I heard a nasally voice ask.  
"I don't give a fuck! Just get 'em both! Pick on the night!" _He_ replied.  
"Ok! Thanks _Drakieee_" I heard a loud grunt at the word _Drakieee_ and let out a loud laugh.  
Ginny sent me one of those 'WTF!' looks and gave her one of those 'Don't worry' looks and shook my head.

"Well, well, well" Drawled that annoying voice "Never knew _your_ type could afford to shop here!" it continued. I turned around and hexed _him_. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed.  
"Next time shut it when I'm there!" I stormed out of the store.

**OMG! I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! And I don't even have any lame excuses well I have one. My stoopid brother is ALWAYS on! And when I tell him to get off he just says 'no' even when it's my turn! So sorry but it's done now... Even though its shorter than the last time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys I'm back (Miss me much?!). And I've got a new chappy with me! So... guys hope you enjoy! ******

"Ugh!" I moaned. Why the fuck had I decided to go shopping with Pansy?

"Drakieee! Which pair of earrings?" I heard a nasally voice ask.  
"I don't give a fuck! Just get 'em both! Pick on the night!" I replied.  
"Ok! Thanks _Drakieee_" I grunted loudly at the word _Drakieee_ and heard a loud laugh.  
I walked pest a few isles to see the Mudblood herself standing there.

"Well, well, well" I spoke annoyingly "Never knew _your_ type could afford to shop here!" I continued. Then she turned around and hexed me! "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed.  
"Next time shut it when I'm there!" She said as she stormed out of the store.

"Draco? Are you ok?" Pansy asked worriedly.  
"I don't know. I feel pain in my.... _lower _regions!" I said quietly.  
"Oh! Well umm... go find Blaise and hang out with him" she smiled. That was the nicest thing she had ever said to me! She actually _wanted_ me to go! Not the other way around! Wow!

*

"Ughhh! It still hurts!" I cried in agony.  
"Oh suck it up! It can't be that fucking bad" growled and annoyed Blaise.  
"She_ shrunk_ my fucking penis! Of course it fucking hurts! I won't be able to shag for a fucking week!"  
"Right... Ok... Umm..."  
"Fan-fucking-tastic! Even you are lost for words! I'm getting a firewhiskey" I growled and walked to the bar.

And there the Penis Shrinker (also known as Sweetheart)herself was standing. Her little Red Head friend saw me and nudged her and said something in her ear. She turned quickly probably expecting me to have my wand drawn and a hex on my tongue. But I was just glaring at her. "You little conniving bitch! I am going to fucking kill you!" I said to her. She smirked _MY_ smirk. I must admit she was good at smirking but that's beside the matter! And started cracking up along with Potter and the two Weasleys.  
"I'm sorry. Are you manly bits _that _important to you? I thought I had saved all the girls in the world for a week" she said matter-of-factly. "Come on Ginny, I never did finish my shopping" and they left together, linking arms.

HPOV

"Come on Ginny, I never did finish my shopping" and we left together, linking arms.

When we made it to the shop we went straight back to the shoe isle and grabbed the shoes from before. "Oh! Aren't they pretty! I wish my dress was as pretty as yours so I could get those shoes!" Ginny squealed.  
"Your dress _can't_ be that pretty, well, compared to mine at least" smiled Parkinson.

"Piss off, Parkinson! Hermione's dress is _so_ much better than any rag you picked out" Ginny defended me.  
Pansy opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her "Look, Parkinson, I don't give a crap about what you wear and you shouldn't give a crap about what I wear, ok? Now piss off. Ginny we have been interrupted enough times already, let's just keep on shopping" I said calmly.

I walked over to the jewellery section and started looking at some necklaces when I found the perfect necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a black diamond hanging at the end. "Ginny! What do you think of this necklace?" I asked.  
"Ohmygosh! It'sperfect!" she said way too quickly.  
"Repeat that please"  
"Oh my gosh! It's perfect!"  
"Good because it comes with matching bangles and earrings" she squealed at this.  
"Ok. Now it's my turn!" and she started looking through some of the gold chains.  
"What about this one?" she said as she held up a plain gold chain with a gold locket on it.  
"That's really nice! It matches the rest of your outfit. And look it comes with earrings and a gold bracelet"  
"Well that was a quick shop" Ginny said, disappointed that we had finished our shopping.  
Trying to brighten her mood I said "Well... we still need gloves!"

Well that worked!

We went back to the dress store to see if they sold gloves. And they did.

"I think I will buy a white pair that goes past my elbow's" said Ginny.  
"I will buy a black pair that goes to my elbow's I think" I said. We started searching through the gloves and found pairs that matched the ones we wanted.

"Ok makeup up time!" she was the look on my face and said "We need to make sure the colours we choose match our dress's" she concluded.

Wow! She _really_ likes to plan ahead!

*

"Finally, Home!" I groaned rubbing my sore feet. We had been walking _all_ day! I think we went to every shop in Hogsmeade! "Oh Ginny, I'm never going shopping again! Ever!" I complained. Padma and Lavender had joined us when we were looking at makeup and were sitting with us now.  
"Well at least we are ready for the dance. This way we avoid getting stuck with a bad dress!" Ginny said back.  
"We haven't even planned the dance yet!"  
"And...?" Padma, Lavender and Ginny said in sync I moaned not bothering to fight with them. "I'm going to the toilet" said Padma.  
"I'll go as well" Ginny and Lavender said together. Leaving me alone!

I was waiting for them to get back when I heard footsteps come down the stairs before I heard a voice "Well, well, well... Finally back are we, _Sweetheart_"

"Like you care, Malfoy! Shove off!" I growled "And stop calling me Sweetheart, _Dear_" I added as an afterthought. I was going to play the game back until he got sick of it.  
"You can' make me! _Hermione_" he teased happily.  
"Oh yes I can! _Draco_" I teased back.  
"And how is that? You have already done the worst you could to me today!" he scowled at the last part.  
"Hmmm. Good point" I smiled "I know!" I said as I surprise tackled him. At that moment all the girls entered the room.  
"Hey!" he laughed "Get off me!" he said but I don't think he meant it so I started tickling him "_Hermione_ *laugh* stop!"  
"Never!" then he started tickling me back "Hey! Stop! *laugh* please _Dear_!"  
"Oh _Sweetheart_ now it's my turn to say never!" it was then we both realised that the girls came in.

**Oh FUCK! **

They are going to take this so badly! When did they come in?  
It was at that moment I realised that _Draco_and I were actually just getting along. Not normal!  
Anyways, back to the girls. They all stood there like Voldemort had just popped into the room and started singing 'We all live on a Yellow Submarine'! They had slight smiles on their faces but it was hard to tell because their mouths were wide open.

"Umm... I've got to go..." mumbled Malfoy. Bastard, leaving me alone to explain to the girls that it was NOT what it looked like!  
"Right... well umm... that really wasn't what-"  
"Of course it wasn't!" Lavender laughed as she pulled a giggling Padma out of the door probably to tell everybody what they just saw.

Someone shot me now!

"What was that?!" asked an excited and confused Ginny.  
"Nothing" she kept looking at me "Really!" she raised her eyebrows at me expectantly "When you girls left the room Malfoy came in the room and said 'Well, well, well... Finally back are we, _Sweetheart' _and I said 'Like you care, Malfoy! Shove off! And stop calling me Sweetheart, _Dear' _you see I decided to 'play the game' so he would get sick of it and stop calling me sweetheart but anyways then he said 'You can' make me! _Hermione' _then I said 'Oh yes I can! _Draco'_ and so I tackled him and yeah..."  
"I see... Well you know Padma and Lavender... Half the school probably know about it... I'm sorry" she said.  
"Please kill me!" I moaned.  
"Well I feel bad for you because Malfoy will still probably call you Sweetheart no matter what the school thinks"  
"I'm going to bed. May as well get some sleep before tomorrow. Thank god tomorrow is a Sunday! Night Ginny"  
"Night" she said as she walked out of the portrait.

I walked up the stairs into my room and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**DPOV**

I was walking down the stairs when I saw Granger sitting on the couch alone "Well, well, well... Finally back are we, _Sweetheart_"

"Like you care, Malfoy! Shove off!" she growled "And stop calling me Sweetheart, _Dear_" she added as an afterthought. She was going to play the game back until I got sick of it.  
"You can' make me! _Hermione_" I teased happily.  
"Oh yes I can! _Draco_" she teased back.  
"And how is that? You have already done the worst you could to me today!" I scowled at the last part.  
"Hmmm. Good point" she smiled "I know!" she said as she surprise tackled him. At that moment a few girls entered the room.  
"Hey!" I laughed "Get off me!" I said but I didn't mean it. Then she started tickling me "_Hermione_ *laugh* stop!"  
"Never!" then I started tickling her back "Hey! Stop! *laugh* please _Dear_!"  
"Oh _Sweetheart_ now it's my turn to say never!" it was then we both realised that the girls came in.

**Oh FUCK! **

When did they come in?  
It was at that moment I realised that _Hermione_and I were actually just getting along. Weird!  
Anyway, back to the girls. They all stood there like Voldemort had just popped into the room and started wearing pink robes! They had slight smiles on their faces but it was hard to tell because their mouths were wide open.

"Umm... I've got to go..." I mumbled. I am a bastard, leaving her alone to explain to the girls that it was NOT what it looked like!

Oh well!

I walked quickly back up the stairs into my dorm and went to bed think that I would still call her Sweetheart tomorrow even though half the school will probably think were dating. I didn't mind that.

Wait a second! Why am I thinking these things? This makes no sense!

*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going of loudly. Why did I put it on for Sunday? Well I was awake now, may as well get up. I quickly got dressed before I walked down to the Great Hall to have some breakfast.

*

I walked into the Great Hall to see that the Slytherin table was about half full and the other tables (excluding the Gryfindor table which was almost empty) had only about half of ours.

I walked over to my table and sat with Blaise and whatever girl he was with. "Hey" I alerted him of my presence.  
"Ummm hi..." he said awkwardly.  
"What is it?"  
"Well... there is this rumour going around..." Bloody Hell! It spread _that_ fast! Oh boy.  
"That me and Granger are going out?"  
"You and Granger are going?!" screeched Pansy who was sitting across from us. She looked _really_ distressed. Wonder why. Everybody's heads flung my way and quiet whispers started to fill the hall.  
"That wasn't it..." Blaise tried to keep in a laugh at my miss fortune, and then he turned serious "Well ummm... I don't think it's true but apparently Pansy is pregnant..." he whispered the last part so only I could hear. I snapped my head towards Pansy and mouthed,  
"Is it true?"...

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Now I thought I should add more Pansy into the story because we all know that she wants Draco.**

**Now Guys I'm sorry if I get days mixed up, I have this weird feeling that I'm giving them a 3 day weekend or something but hopefully not. If I did sorry!**

**Ok Guys. How do you think I should introduce the chemistry between Draco and Hermione? I know I just sort of did with the tackling scene but I need more solid chemistry. Here are a few options...**

**1)Lock them in a room overnight  
2)Make them take care of a baby together(school project thing)  
3)Truth or Dare/Spin the bottle  
4)Somehow wreck Hermione's room and force her to share a room with Draco until its fixed  
5)Make Hermione swap houses to Slytherin  
6)You tell me because I have no other ideas**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry I took so long... I have been in Canberra (about 15 hours driving from my town) and stayed there for 7 days plus 4 days travel there and back, then I went to Adelaide which is about 5 hours from my town and stayed there for 3 days to see my new baby cousin SO CUTE! Little Jemima******** Anyways hope you like my new chappy! ******

**I like the idea of doing three of them (3:Truth or dare/Spin the bottle 4: Make Hermione move to Draco's room 5:Make Hermione swap houses to Slytherin)and think I will do them but I might not do number 5, if I do I will do it later on. **

HPOV

I woke up at about 8:30am **(AN: Draco is already down in the hall)** and went to have a shower. I was just about to open the bathroom door when I realised the carpet felt a bit wet so I walked back to my bed and realised it was wet there too "Hmm interesting" I mumbled to myself it was then I felt a drop on my head and heard creaking. I looked up quickly to see the roof dipping from the weight of water,

OH NO!

I tried to move out of the way but I was too late and the roof broke completely flooding my room.

Well that sucks. Looks like a pipe has broken. And I was completely soaked!  
I walked into the bathroom to have a shower (not that I needed one now!) and clean myself I was done I walked over to the portrait door to go talk to Professor Mcgonagal about my room.

...

"Unfortunately it looks like you will have to share a room with Mr. Malfoy until your room is fixed" the Professor said apologetically. I sighed loudly and nodded my head.

"I think I am going to have some lunch now" I mumbled.

"Of course"

I walked into the Great Hall and started to walked over to Draco to tell him about my temporary living arrangements when I realised everyone was looking at me, so I decided to abort that plan and tell a weird looking Malfoy about it later. Wow! Gossip sure does spread fast! Even for Lavender this was fast gossiping about 'Malfoy and I'!

I quickly ran over to my house table and sat with Ginny "Hey Gin, what are you doing today?" I asked, getting bored of her not noticing my while she snogged Dean Thomas.

"Oh sorry, Mia," she blushed "I must have got carried away... But yeah... I'm going out on a date today with Dean... sorry, if you wanted to do something" she smiled. Those two are in bloody love!

"Oh, it's quite alright I was just starting conversation" I was true I had nothing planned tonight... well except tell Malfoy the bad news and move some of my stuff in there... I ate some pancakes and talked to Harry, waiting until I had the courage to tell Malfoy about this... unfortunate... event...

**DPOV**

"Is it true?" I mouthed again. In reply Pansy shrugged her shoulders and signalled me to follow her outside. I got up quickly and followed her path to the lake "So is it true or not?" I asked.

"No... well I d-don't think so... you see I have s-st-stopped g-getting my periods... and the last... sexual encounter... we dint use c-co-condom..." she stumbled over words.

"I'm sure it is not true! Who was your last partner?" I asked.

No reply...

"Pansy?"

...

"Umm... You..." I stood stock still. This could not be happening to me! I can't be a father! Pansy started to walk away.

"Take a pregnancy test" I whispered to her before she was too far out of hearing range. She nodded in reply.

*

I had been sitting at the edge of the lake for what felt like years, thinking of what to do if the test came out positive when I had finally came to the conclusion that I wouldn't abandon the baby.

I started walking back to my common room and reached the portrait hole when I heard someone yelling, I quickly said the password and walked in to see Pansy yelling at Granger "Go away you piece of dirt! You shouldn't even be Head Girl!" Pansy screamed.

"Well I am! And I am not going anywhere!" said Granger in an angry yet quite voice. She was reading a book by the fire and probably didn't care what Pansy had to say.

"Just ignore her Pansy! So what's the outcome?" I asked getting worried all over again.

"Negative!" screamed a delighted Pansy.

Oh thank Merlin!

"Oh Pansy, that's fantastic news!" I said. That was a weight lifted off my shoulders!

"Well, I'm off to spread the good news!" Pansy walked out. I started walking up my stairs when I heard a whisper,

"Umm... Malfoy, we have to share rooms..." I heard it say. I span round quickly to see it was Granger speaking.

'What? Why?!"

"Well... A pipe in my room broke and flooded my room... So I have to share" she said looking at me worriedly, like I was going to kick her out and not let her sleep in my room.

"Do you have a bed?"

"No mine is soaked..."

"Oh well... Ok... Well I'm going to my-our room" I walked up the stairs to my room and started cleaning up quickly. It was such a mess! I didn't want her seeing it!

Wait! Why should I care?!

Just then I heard steps coming up the stairs and a knock at the door "Can I come in?" Granger asked.

"In a sec" I said quickly finishing cleaning my room. Just at that moment she walked in.

"Umm..." she said as she looked around the room. Crap! Where will she sleep?

"I guess you will have to sleep in my bed..." I mumbled. Thank god it was a King!

"Yeah... I'm gonna' go get some dry clothes" she walked out my door and turned towards her room.

*

"Night Gin" called Granger from the our private common room.

"Night Mione" she called back.

'Gin' had been here since 'Mione' had gotten dry clothes. They had been talking for ages about random stuff while I had been in my room reading. Just then I heard footsteps then a knock on the door "Come in" I called knowing that Granger was just asking for permission to come in.

"I'm going to have a shower and get changed in the bathroom..." she said grabbing some random P.J's from a box.

After the water had stopped running I waited until she came back into the room. Just then I heard an odd noise it sounded like a annoyed moan then I heard her talking "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" she moaned. I was just wondering why she was so upset when the door opened to reveal a rather hot girl in some sexy lingerie, then I started looking up and saw that it was Granger herself.

Crap! I thought she was sexy! Bad thoughts Draco! Bad thoughts!

She quickly ran to the right side of the bed and got the covers over herself.

"Well then Sweetheart, interesting choice of pyjamas..." I smirked my famous smirk. Blood rushed up her neck and settled on her cheeks.

"They were at the bottom of my draw so they are the only dry P.J's I have..." she said blushing more if possible.

**HPOV**

_Friday night..._

"If you are living in my room you will learn to deal with the fact that I actually have friends and that every Friday night we play Truth or dare. If you want to join us you can" smirked Malfoy. I knew the bloody git usually invited friends over on Friday night but I was hoping to have some friends over tonight too but I couldn't because nobody wanted to come if the Slytherins were here.

Well except Ginny. Ginny always had my back and promised she would come. She said she was coming around 5pm but it was already 5:10pm and she wasn't here.

"We will" I heard Ginny's voice ring out from behind me. I turned around and saw that my assumption was right but not only Ginny was there but so were Luna, Harry, Dean, Seamus and surprisingly Ron.

"Thanks Ginny!" Ron scowled "This game is going to be twisted!"

I ignored Ron's comment and spoke to Ginny "Thanks for getting everybody to come, Gin! They all said no to me!" they all reddened ashamed (With the exception of Luna seeing as I didn't invite her) but Harry spoke first.

"Sorry Moine... I guess we all thought that we would be the only ones... but seeing as we are all here!" he smiled.

"Whatever" I smiled back "Come on we are playing with the snakes!"

**Hehe Cliffy! Well sorta... ******** anyway I did 2 ideas in one! Aren't you proud?! Jokes jokes... please review me... *eerie voice* **_**or die...**_

**Bye bye guys! See you soon! Oh wait I won't... I'm going to Canberra again! It's a school trip thing last time I went for an International water health and environmental conference.. so yeah... (If you are confused when I said I was going on holidays I meant Canberra)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! This time I am back with a new chapter! Hehe! I shouldn't be going on holidays for a while now... Well I hope... This chapter is a bit weird... Well I think... But I still hope you like it. **

"_Whatever" I smiled back "Come on we are playing with the snakes!"_

**DPOV**

We quickly walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Granger had arranged her things (with the help of magic) into a small wooden trunk, that I presumed was her school trunk.

Already in the room was Pansy_*shudder*_, Blaise, Theo, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle. All together in the room we had 14 people to play. Ohhh, this was going to be fun! We all sat in a circle that went from my left, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle (then with a big gap), Seamus Finnigan, Weaslebees boyfriend, Weaslebee, Pothead, Weasel, Looney, then to my right (also a big gap) was the Mug- Mudblood herself, Granger.

"Ok, guys. The Slytherins play this game a _little_ bit differently" I smirked "The rules are as follows: We all must take Veritaserum so as to assure we don't lie, We also only have 1 chicken and when we use it we have to take 3 shots of firewhisky, all dares (if not using chicken) have to be completed properly and you can't chicken out half way through. I believe that's it. Oh wait also when you do a chicken not only do you need to drink but everyone has to take one shot of any alcohol or drink a raw egg. Clear?"

"Crystal" all the Gryfindors (and the Looney girl) chimed.

"Well then, I'll start. I've never seen any of you drunk (excluding Weasley of course) so this should be interesting. Oh and you can dare anyone" I smirked "Ok. Everyone take a sip of the Veritaserum" I quickly passed around the potion and everyone took a sip "Umm. Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare, my man" Blaise grinned knuckling whoever would knuckle him.

"Hmmm. I dare you to get a makeover" Pansy squealed and pulled out her makeup bag.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" she grinned making her pug nose even more visible. She quickly started putting blush on ect. ect. When she was finally done she gave him a mirror.

"What the hell! I look like... like... a... GIRL!!!" he screamed. He was right! A manly girl, but a girl none the less! He had dark red lipstick on and a light blush that contrasted with his dark skin. He also had lots of dark eyeliner and mascara, and he had a purple eye shadow on.

The room burst out with laughter, with all the people in the room practically rolling on the floor. Blaise grumbled but then brightened again "Ok Pansy, T or D?" he smiled hysterically.

"Ummm. Truth!" she replied.

"Who was your first?" he smiled.

"Well as surprising as it may seem to you but Drakie wasn't my first. My first was actually... a pureblood who goes to Durmstrang. His name is Abel Getman" she flushed slightly "I think I was 14 and a half" I was the only one in the group to know this 'My go" she quickly changed the subject "Theo!"

"Uh. Truth?"

"Ok. Who do you like?" Pansy was never very original!

"Millicent!" he blurted out not able to stop himself. He went completely red and moved backwards so he was not fully part of the circle "Uhhh. Ummm. Uhhh" he stalled "Mill- Millicent?"

She blushed lightly and said "Truth"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah... Uhhh... Seamus?"

He pondered that thought for a while and finally came to a decision "Dare!"

"I dare you" she lent over and started whispering in his ear.

"Pansy? Will you go out with me?"

"You wish!" she sneered.

I thought I heard him mumble "Not really Pug face..." before he started talking "Okay my go then, Dean, mate, truth or dare?"

"Truth..?" he answered in a questioning tone.

"Have you and Ginny... you know... done it?"

"No..." he mumbled so quietly that I almost missed it "I guess it's my go then" he said still embarrassed "Gin?"

"Dare" she said seemingly untouched by the last few minutes of talk.

"I uhh... dare you... to... uhh... bat boogey Ron..?" he said saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Rightio then!" she smiled and pulled out her wand. Weasel looked scared and tried to hide behind Potter but he quickly moved and the Weasel was hexed.

"Ahhhh! Ginny what the hell!" he screamed.

"I was dared" Weaslebee said innocently but her mischievous smirk told another tale...

"My go! Ron?"

"Truth" he said slowly.

"Did you and 'Lav-Lav'" she said mockingly "ever do it publically? Cause' I sure as hell know you did it privately!"

"Yeah!" he said quickly "Harry?" he said just as quickly.

"Dare!" Potter smiled, ready for whatever was coming next.

"Umm.. Can someone else give me a dare?" he said unsurprisingly not able to think for himself. Granger leaned over to whisper in Weasley's ear "Are you sure?!" he half yelled. Granger nodded mischievously "Well... alright... Harry I dare you to... k-kiss Pa-Parkinson..?" he swallowed hard while I watched Potter's eyes widen in shock. Iknew he wanted to use the chicken but even though I hated to admit it, he was brave, so he lent over and pecked a shocked Pansy lightly on her lips, then quickly pulled away wiping his lips, Pansy doing the same.

"Hermione. Truth or dare?" he said trying to change the atmosphere in the air.

Granger answered after a moment's thought "Dare, please" she smiled and looked expectantly at Potter.

"Well seeing as it was your idea to make me kiss the Pug I'm going to give your dare to Malfoy" Potter smirked at her and turned to me "Can you think of a dare for her Malfoy?"

"Well yeah but I don't think she will like it... Therefore I will do it" I smirked at her and she gathered what I meant "Granger I dare you to wear a pair of underwear for the rest of the game" everyone looked at me like I was crazy thinking it was a pretty lame dare "Oh and my choice of underwear" I continued smirking as I walked up the stairs to my room and grabbed my 'favourite' pair. Granger had followed me and I turned around showing the pair to her "Up to it Granger because you can still chicken out!"

"You wish! You would never let me live that down!" she said as she grabbed the thin cloth and stormed into the bathroom.

_5 minutes later..._

I walked quickly down the stairs and sat in my spot, waiting for Granger to come down.

Moments later I heard hesitant footsteps coming down the stairs then I saw a leg and a body and a head... Granger was wearing an almost see through thong (covered her vagina) and a see-through bra that was only covered the nipples. She of course decided to sport a robe to cover everything... Well that wasn't going to happen!

"Uh, uh, uh! No robe! That wasn't part of the dare!" I smirked as she begrudgingly shrugged of her robe. Everyone in the room gasped loudly when it came off.

"Hermione! What the hell! Malfoy you can't make her wear... that!" Weasley yelled.

"I can actually... Seeing as Potter gave me her dare..." my smirk grew bigger and bigger as everyone Gryffindor in the room turned and glared at Potter.

"I didn't think he would do that! I-I thought th-that... Well I don't know, just not _that_!" he stuttered.

"Guys. Calm down! It's my turn to truth or dare. Uhhh..." then her face went evil "Malfoy? Truth or dare?" she smiled evilly and turned to me "Well?"

"Dare!" I smiled thinking that nothing could be _that_ bad!

"I dare you to be my personal slave... for two weeks!" she smiled.

"You're on!" I smirked.

"Ok then. You will now refer to me as 'Master' or 'Your superior' and you HAVE to do everything I say! And I mean everything!" I gulped realising what I had just done.

_One hour later..._

**HPOV**

In about two hours of truth or dare I had gained one slave, Ron had been hexed by his only sister, Harry had asked out Luna and she had accepted, we had all gotten VERY drunk, and all of us (excluding Slave and I) had a raw egg all over us and we had all learnt a lot of things...

Everyone was about to leave when 'Slave' started making moves on some girl in Slytherin that I believed was called Millicent "Oh Slave..." I said in a sing song voice "No hitting on girls without my permission..." I smiled...

"Bu-but! That's not fair! Granger! Please! " Malfoy complained. Oh my God! I never thought I would see Malfoy complaining like a little girl! Or begging!

"Master or Your superior, thank you very much! Not Granger!"

"Fine then!" he sulked his way up to our room and slammed the door. Just then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"That was interesting! Never thought I would see him sulk!" I heard Harry say happily "Well I gotta go... Bye" he waved as he turned and walked out the portrait. I looked around to see that Ginny was the only one left in the room.

"You should get going don't want to be caught after curfew..."

"Nah... I was thinking I could sleep here?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah that will be heaps fun. You can sleep on the large couch if you want. " I smiled back and conjured up some blankets and a pillow "Well I better be getting to bed..." Night!" I called as I walked up the stairs.

"Night!" she called back.

**Ok guys. I know that chapter was kinda short but hey. So what! I made this in two hours! So you should be proud! **** Lol. Well I really do hope you like this chapter. Byieee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys... (waves timidly) I know I haven't updated in a while but I am now so please don't be angry!!! Here it is...**

**Oh and all of this chapter is from Hermione's point of view.**

**WARNING! There is the smallest lemon in here! Nothing graphic but just thought I would warn you!**

I walked up the stairs to 'my' dorm and knocked on the door, it had become habit, and heard a quiet grunt of approval, so I opened the door and walked in.

As I walked in I saw Malfoy sitting on the bed reading a book... Hogwarts: A History... "Why are you reading that?" I asked.

"Why not?" Malfoy smirked.

"Well I just thought I was the only one in the school that had the brains to read it..." I said impressed that he was reading it.

"Was that a compliment?" he asked sneakily.

"Wha-what? Of course not!" I quickly corrected myself.

"Sure, sure!" he smirked as he went back to reading the book.

"Where did you get it?" I started making conversation.

"The library" he replied not really listening as he was so 'sucked in' by the book.

"_You_ go to the library?!"

"Should I not?" he turned towards me.

"I-Jus- Umm... Really?!"

"Yes I do go to the library surprising as it is! How do you think I got high enough marks to become head boy?"

"Oh... right... It's just that I never see you there"

"I stay in the Slytherin room"

"There's a Slytherin room?"

"Yeah. There is a secret door in the Dark Arts section. Oh crap! I wasn't supposed to let you know that!"

"I won't tell! Anyway I should know these things for when I parole the library tonight!"

"Right..." that was when I noticed that the blanket was rising... but why..? That's when I also noticed that his eyes were wondering my body...

"DRACO MALFOY!!! Stop that right now!" I yelled embarrassed.

"Wha- Why? What am I doing?" he asked trying to act innocent.

"You know very well what! Stop looking at my breasts!" Stupid underwear!!! But I wasn't getting up not to change them, he would look even more!

"Well it's not my fault that you have such a good body" he tried to charm me "You really shouldn't have hidden it under those baggy school robes all those years..."

"Malfoy! Really?! Are you that much of a perve!" I glared.

"Yes. Yes I am..." I was gobsmacked, what the hell was I supposed to say to that? I opened my mouth then closed it again. Uh...

"Perve" I muttered.

"You got that right" he muttered back.

"If you are trying to charm me it isn't working! Usually when trying to charm you don't insult yourself!"

"I'm not! And you know you want me!" he said as he moved his head closer

"Never!" I did the same.

"Really?!" he moved slightly closer.

"Yes, 'really!'" I moved closer again.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked moving once again.

"Yes I am! What would make you think otherwise?" We continued our pattern.

"Well if you really didn't want me to do this..." he said as he moved his head only an inch and his lips softly but passionately crashed against mine...

_Hermione! Move away! And when did your heads get so close!_

_I don't know! And shut up I am enjoying this! Malfoy is a good kisser._

_Listen to yourself! You have gone crazy! _

_Shut it! _

_Don't say that! I am your better sense!_

He pulled away and my lips felt cold and lonely "you would have pulled away!" he finished off smirking.

"Well- I- Uh- You're a... good kisser? I- uh- thought you were someone else..?" I finished of my lame excuse.

_I wish I had time to be dumb as you, but alas..._

_Oh shut it brain!_

_I now have no hope for the human race!_

_Well- You're just- dumb!_

_Yep. No hope... Don't you realise you are calling yourself dumb?!_

"And who were you pretending I was?" he snapped me out of my inner battle.

I was speechless... "Uh... Just... someone..?"

"Of course" he moved in again and this time the kiss was more demanding. He moved one of his pale hands into my hair, his long finger tangling into it. His other hand moved down my back to but butt and lifted me onto his lap. Whereas both my hands moved into his white-blond straight but messy hair and wove their own way through it. **(AN:LEMON ALERT!!!)**

We were full making out when he unclipped my bra and started rubbing and pinching my breasts. I moaned in pleasure and started moving my hands out of his hair so that one was placed on his leg and the other was on his chest feeling his chiselled abs. My other hand moved onto his inner thigh and grabbed his hard on. When the hell did that get hard... oh right... rinsing blanket...

He moaned in pleasure. I slowly slipped his boxers off and positioned myself so he was at my entrance and...

_the rest is up to your imagination_...

**I know this was a short chapter but I didn't want you guys/girls waiting too long and I needed to update! I have already started the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long before you get your next chapter...**

**If you wanted more lemon I'm sorry I wasn't really comfortable writing much more as I myself have never been in the sort of situation... Sorry! I can write more but for a few more chapters ****.**

**Please press that pretty little button down below this text! It will always love you if you do! I don't mind getting flames as it is constructive criticism and it helps me become a better writer! **

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay hopefully this was quick! Love you all I loved the reviews! I got lots!!!**

I woke up groggy and hot. I looked out the window and realised that it was still night time or at least early morning. I started to get up when I realised that someone's arm was around my waist. I also realised that I was... naked...

Fuck.

All of last night's memories came flooding back except as to whom it happened with "Shit!" I all but yelled which resulted in the person beside me to stir. I instantly became curious as to who it was. I turned over to see familiar tousled white-blonde hair.

Very BIG fuck!

I remember now...

_What have I done?! _

_Gone off and had sex with... Malfoy!_

_I realised that!_

_Well you asked..._

I. Am. An. IDIOT!

_I need Ginny._

I quickly but quietly got up and wrapped the top sheet around me. I tip-toed across the room and opened the door, quietly slipping through. Running through the common room and through the portrait I completely forgot that Ginny had slept over last night and was asleep on the couch and that I was running through the halls of Hogwarts wearing nothing but a sheet.

All of the sudden I heard a wolf-whistle and turned around to see... *shudder* McLaggen standing there with a bunch of his idiot friends "Well, well, well... Granger. Nice to _see_ you..." he ogled.

"I'm naked aren't I?" I asked horrified realising that I was I blushed fiercely.

"You certainly are Hermione!" I heard a voice behind me and turned to see Ron and Harry standing there looking angry "Shove off McLaggen!" Ron bellowed whilst Harry moved forward and softly grabbed me and pulled me towards my common room.

"Harry let go! I can lead myself!" I said embarrassed. I kept on walking but at a faster pace knowing that McLaggen and his buddies would be checking me out.

We finally turned into my portrait after what felt like hours of people staring at me whilst I walked.

The moment we got in the boys sat me down and went to sit on the couch but stopped when they saw Ginny laying there. Ron gently shook her awake and she quickly sat up allowing then space to sit.

"Uh... Hermione why are you wearing a sheet?" she asked.

"Exactly our question!" Ron fumed, face going red.

"I was... uh... looking for Ginny?" I answer-asked. I didn't really want to tell the boys about the whole... Malfoy... situation...

"Why were you naked in the halls?!" this time Harry turned red.

"Well I forgot that she was in here and I was in a very big hurry so I was running to the Gryffindor common room to find her..."

"Why were you naked in the first place?" Ginny asked softly.

"Uh... Shower?"

"Boys it's time for you to go!" Ginny randomly ushered the boys out of the room.

"Why did you do that?! I mean I do want to talk to you privately but they are going to be angry that they didn't get some proper answers"

"Because I want to talk now" she smirked.

"Why couldn't it wait?"

"Because you lost your virginity..." I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I continued to act like a bloody fish for a few minutes until she finally asked the question that was in m head "How do I know? Simple! Your naked and not wet! You said you were taking a shower, your hair is messier than it usually is in the morning, you smell of sex, you blushed when I said you lost your virginity and last but not least... I could bloody hear you! You kept me up all bloody night!"

"Oh... sorry..?" I apologised sheepishly. Well at least I didn't have to explain why I was naked to her...

"So was it good?!" I was gobsmacked my her question but answered truthfully.

"Ye-yeah... It was _really_ good. Great, really. I guess the gossip is true..."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what? That he was good?"

"No! That one day all your anger towards him would turn into sex" she smirked a Slytherin smirk.

"Shut up!" I said as I playfully slapped her arm.

"How many times did you do it?" she seemed really interested now.

"Uhh-"

"About five or six times" a voice from behind came "I'm glad you think I'm good by the way..." I forced myself to turn around to face him but wished I didn't because plastered on his smug face was the biggest smirk I had ever seen "You were _really _good for a beginner yourself, Granger. You sure you haven't had any practice?" he smirked more if possible.

"Oh shut it Malfoy!" I bellowed at him.

"Now why should I? You were pretty loud last night, you know. Then again so was I" he looked even smugger.

"I ought to go now..." Ginny quickly slipped through the portrait.

"Ginny please! And Malfoy! What the hell?!" I stood up annoyed. Unfortunately whilst doing this (I must have been stepping on one of the corners of the sheet) I fell over. But before I hit the hard wood ground two strong arms wrapped around my torso securely and pulled me back up "Tha-Thank you, Malfoy"

"It was no problem. You see us Malfoys were brought up to be gentlemen. Even to our enemies"

"Oh... Well once again thank you..."

"Granger"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself"

"Wh-Why?"

"Well we are sharing this dorm till the end of the year so I think we need to get to know each other"

"Well, okay. Both my parents, Jean and John ,**(AN: WHAT IS HERMIONE'S DADS NAME???) **are dentists in a little clinic in London. I am an only child because my Mum was actually supposed to have babies according to the doctor, so I am a 'Miracle child' to them. They also had me very old as they had to try for years. Mum had a miss-carriage when I was five or six. Tom, as them named him, was going to be my little brother" I tried to secretly wiped a tear from my cheek but Malfoy caught me in the act, but instead of being nasty about it he said,

"I was going to have a brother... my Mother also had a miss-carriage when I was about four.

**Sorry for short chapter but I am going to Robe today and wanted to give you guys a chapter before I leave. YAY CAMPING! Please review.**


	8. Authors note!

Ok, look. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

I've even sharpened the pitchforks! I'll just be in my room waiting for you guys to come kill me.

I feel really bad and admittedly I have a few excuses but I'm not going to go off saying 'schools started, soccer season, more homework etc' because well yeah... mainly I'm just a lazy updater.

But what inspired me to write more is I got a review saying that this story was good and that I hadn't updated in a while, so I thought 'why not?'.

Now obviously this isn't an update, but I thought I would tell you all that I'm still alive and at this very moment I am working on the next chapter which should be up very soon.

SORRY!


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok... I really can't explain why it took me so long to update...**

HPOV

_Mum had a miss-carriage when I was five or six. Tom, as them named him, was going to be my little brother" I tried to secretly wiped a tear from my cheek but Malfoy caught me in the act, but instead of being nasty about it he said,_

"_I was going to have a brother... my Mother also had a miss-carriage when I was about four"_

"Oh, that's horrible!" I said sadly.

"It happened to you too! I know it hurts" Draco said just as sadly.

"Well, what about you?"

"Well, when I was young I was taught to be... well... a pure-blood I guess. To look down to non-purebloods, stuff like that..." I frowned at his short description of his child life. He must have noticed because he continued "It wasn't all bad... I guess. I got everything I wanted"

"But a proper child hood..." I mumbled quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

"Right"

"I'm back! Hope you've sorted it out because I brought Harry and Ron!" sing Ginny as she hopped through the now open portrait.

"Ginny! Boys! Hey..." I mumbled quietly whilst the boys looked at us shocked as we both sat on the loveseat.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Malfoy!" Ron snarled as he pulled out his wand.

"Oh yeah, real intimidating Weasel! I'm in awe of your magical abilities!" Draco bit back sarcastically.

"Boys! Stop and let me explain!" I snapped at the two giving Harry a sorry glance.

"What's to explain? That Malfoy seduced you then forced you into sex?" Ron glared at Draco in a way that even Draco would be scared shitless from, though he didn't show it.

"He did not rape me Ronald! He is not that low. Though he did seduce me... but I gave in willingly." I talked quickly.

"Why? He is a ferret! A low-life! A death-eater wannabe! A pale faced albino! I could go on!" Ron got redder by the second.

"We all know you can... Malfoy could leave the room for a second?" Harry asked politely.

As Draco left the room Harry started speaking again "Ron, you know Hermione is intelligent, don't you?" he asked as Ron nodded "Then don't you think that she would know if Ma-Draco had changed?" he looked at Ron "You don't think that he will ever intentionally hurt you, do you Hermione?" he looked over to me and I shook my head "See Ron?"

"But... its Malfoy! I mean urghh! I'm going!" Ron got up quickly and almost tripped but pretended it didn't happen and ran out the portrait.

Harry also got up but said something first "Just... give him some time... he'll come around in due course" he left the room after that.

I slumped into the chair and started crying. I possibly just lost one of my oldest friends just because I had sex! I continued to cry until it became loud. Draco must have heard me because he ran down instantly.

"Hermione! Are you ok? I heard you from my room" he asked frantically.

"Stupid Ron!" I muttered.

"If Ron doesn't want to be friends with you just because you had sex with me then he is not a good friend, is he?"

"I-I guess not" I said in between sobs.

"Come on. Cheer up. I'll make you some food. What do you want?"

"Eggs and bacon with tea please" he walked into the kitchen and I heard him banging pots around and turning on the kettle and something breaking "Need a hand?" I called to him.

"I'm fine! I don't _need_ a house elf you know!" he called back louder.

"Alright! Alright..." I smiled imagining him trying to cook. I stood up quickly and peeked my head into the kitchen to see him. It was a hilarious site.

On the ground was a smashed egg or two, on the bench there was a about five pots and a frypan, above the turned on stove (that had nothing on it) there was a tea towel about to drop onto the open flame, all the cupboards were open including the fridge and in the middle of the kitchen was none other than Draco Malfoy the cook himself holding about 6 eggs cradled against his chest with a tea towel across one arm and some egg yolk in his hair, legs, arms, face etc.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" I asked trying not to giggle. Though I must of scared him because he jumped and slipped on the smashed egg on the ground resulting with him throwing the eggs over his head... onto me.

"Her-Hermione! You scared me!"

"Obviously!" I called back trying to wipe the eggs of the sheet and my body. I secured the sheet just in case.

"Oh, woops!" he cracked up.

"Oh that's it!" I yelled as I grabbed an egg out of the open container next to me and threw it at him with all the force I could muster.

"What are y- Ahh! Egg!" He yelled surprised as the egg hit him. He quickly grabbed an egg from the open fridge and threw it at me.

We continued the egg fight until there was no eggs left and we were both on the gooey floor laughing and rolling around. We both must off rolled too far because we hit each other. But instead of moving we both just laid there looking into each other's eyes, and slowly moving in closer until our lips touched each other softly "Why don't we continue what was on last night?" Draco looked at me with lust in his eyes.

"Hermione! I left my wan- Woah! " Ginny gasped as she saw a topless (and almost pant less) Draco Malfoy laying on a shell and yolk covered floor next to a now naked Hermione Granger kissing her fiercely "Sorry for interrupting! I'll go!" she started to walk away when I heard her say something "There's my wand, god they will breed like rabbits if they keep this going on with no protection, though I heard Draco say the spell last night! Eww!" and then the portrait closed.

I looked over to Draco and started giggling and I could feel his body moving with quiet laughter "Let continue" I whispered in his ear.

**Ok. That's that chapter over... **

**It was a pretty quick one but hopefully enjoyable.**

**I want to try and get at least 10 reviews..?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry that took a while! You see, I had this story all written and ready to go the day after I uploaded chapter 8... but... I just forgot to upload this... SORRY!**

**I was going through my emails and looking at all the review I received from this story and I was like EPPP! They made me so happy! Thank you! All of you! You guys are bloody fantastic! **

**Now I'm thinking of naming my chapters. The last one is called 'Breeding Like Rabbits' and this one is called 'Apparently Rumours Spread Fast'**

**Ok, enough of this AN! Time to go on with the story! PS. This a sort of lovey dovey chapter!**

DPOV

When we had finished in the kitchen *cough cough* we were suddenly hungry again. But because of the egg fight etc. There wasn't much nice food left so we decided to go down to the Great Hall... that is after Hermione got changed...

We walked down the halls slowly not to bothered by the people looking at us and our intertwined hands. I also had a lot of glaring to do because apparently rumours spread fast. After McPerve and his friends saw Hermione in a compromising amount of cloth around her this morning some things had gone round. Some bad things apparently. But I vowed to protect Hermione from these rumours, after all I hated when people spread rumours... ok not true, because I have done my fair share of starting rumours but this was different! I cared about Hermione and was going to do as much as I could to stop her from getting hurt in any way.

We were almost at the doors of the Great Hall when Hermione pulled me into a small corridor and began speaking "Draco, are we you know..? Going out?" she asked, though I barely heard her, I was too entranced by her big, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and her plump red lips "Well Draco?" she asked snapping me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked confused as to what she had been talking about.

"Are we going out? Or am I just another notch on your bed post?" she asked, apparently angry that I hadn't listened to her the first time.

"You could never be a notch! Ever. And I'm not sure. It's up to you" I said making sure not to upset her.

"Are you asking me out?" she whispered happily. I could see her lips moving upwards, but she tried to hide it. That's one of the things I loved about her. (Though she tried) she didn't hide her feelings. As my mother always said 'she wore her feelings on her sleeve, for all to see'. I had always been taught to hide my feelings no matter how I felt, and most other purebloods had been too (with a large exception to the Weasley family!), so 'being with' someone who didn't hide them was a big difference. And a difference that I liked.

"I believe so. Yes! It appears that I am" I smiled at her, but continued talking and also got down on one knee "So will you, Hermione Jean Granger make me the happiest man in Hogwarts and possibly the world and accept my hand in datingaige?" **(AN: Dating/Marraige (he not asking her to marry him! But he got down on one knee... so yeah...)) **I looked up at her hoping.

"Is that even a word, Mr. Cheesy?" she smiled at me in a way that I knew she was saying yes. I got of my knee and picked her up by the waist and spun her around happily while she yelled in surprise and happiness. Today had been such a weird day! I went from being... well a prick in the morning by paying her out in front We-Ginny to asking her out in the cheesiest way ever! But it was a good day. I had realised that I liked Hermione and asked her out and she said yes, in her way, so I couldn't be happier.

"So, sweetheart" for the first time ever I said it like it was supposed to be said, to someone you like "Where do you want to sit?"

"Maybe we could sit with my friends, seeing as they already know about... us whereas the Slytherins don't therefore probably would even let get my butt on the seat before I was kicked away..?" she half asked me.

"Whatever makes you happy" I smiled at her and we walked out of the corridor and stood in front of the door that led to all our friends. We both took deep breaths and prepared ourselves for whatever was coming "Ready?"

"Ready" we both put one of our hands up and pushed the large door open. Only a few people looked, as it was usual for people to come late during breakfast. But those few people were all that was needed for everybody to look. They quickly told or nudged their friends signalling for them to look and then they told their friends etc. Soon even the professors were looking our way and there were various gasps and whispers from all over the rooms "Come on, Ginny is calling us over" Hermione was right, over in the middle of the Gryffindor table was a small red head waving her arm frantically to get our attention.

We walked over and sat across from Ginny "Gin, I think the Slytherins are going to kill me! Look at them" Hermione whispered. I look over to my usual table and true enough most Slytherins were looking over with eyes of disgust, pity or anger. Blaise, though, didn't seem all that worried. Well except for the fact that he was sitting next to a very distraught Pansy...

"Uh, Mione, you might want to keep your wand with you at ALL times, look at pug-face over there!" Ginny said pointing at Pansy. It was true, she did have a pug like nose...

"Yeah, ALWAYS! But I will be there to protect you, don't worry" I said, giving her a winning smile "I think she was under the impression that we were going to the ball together"

"Oh yeah! I've had an idea for that! It could be a masquerade ball and you have to dance with as many people as possible, then at the end you have to find a partner, and when you do you take of your masks! And you have to try and find the person you want" she babbled, smiling.

"That'd be so cool! So you pick a person, but you don't get to know what they look like that night or what they are wearing and at the end of the ball you have to find a person who you think is them and reveal your selves to each other, and what happens if you don't get it right..? Or if you do?" Ginny grinned.

"Well, I was thinking that the people who got it right must really like their partners to be able to pick them out, out of hundreds so they could get something good, and the other people have to stay and cleanup..?" they continued talking about plans until they had everything done then Ginny started talking about dresses and that they needed to get masks, so I zoned out. Until I heard my name "Draco? Are you all there?" I heard the sweet voice ask.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm all here" I was brought back to reality soflty.

"Well... I was wondering if you would like to be my revealer at the ball?"

"I should be asking that! I am the boy! So, Hermione, will you be my revealer at the Winter Ball? **(AN: I KNOW I AM MAKING UP WORDS!).**

"I would be honoured!"

"What about me?" the nasally voice that I had heard for years came from behind me.


	11. Woops

So shit. I forgot I even wrote a story once upon a time. Really sorry and all to anyone who cares. I barely remember the story, so I'll probably just leave it.

Sorry guys…


End file.
